stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
251: Link
Link, A.K.A. Experiment 251 and Linkenstein, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to bind together incompatible individuals so that their arguing causes massive chaos. His glue has indestructible function qualities on 50 different planets (excluding Earth); the only thing that can make it dissolve is mud. His one true place is working at the Cliff Diving for Couples attraction, teaching arguing couples to do things together by using his binds for bungee jumping. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Mertle accidentally threw his pod toward an incoming ocean wave with a shovel. His episode also features these experiments: 412 Char, 413 Botulator, 414 Crusty, and 415 Patter. Appearance Link is a small yellow Grundo/rabbit-like experiment with red eyes, a little dark yellow nose, a wide mouth, stubby arms and legs dotted with dark yellow fingers and toes, and two long antennae with orange stripes near the tips. Special Abilities Link can fire a thick, blue, slimy, elastic, super-sticky goo from his antennae that binds arguing pairs together and is nearly indestructible. Also, his eyes have targeting and zooming vision. Weaknesses Link's immobilizing bind is designed to have indestructible function qualities on 50 different planets. However, Earth is not included on the list, and his binds dissolve when covered in mud. ''Stitch! Link made an appearance in Season 2 of the ''Stitch! anime along with Hammerface, Babyfier, Spike, and Woody. It is revealed that Hämsterviel reverted these experiments to evil using a recording of Angel's song, thus enabling them to wreak havoc on the island. Link used his powers to stick Yuna together with her rival. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Link Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-09h58m29s241.png|Link's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h19m50s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h11m38s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h21m18s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h02m24s28.png|Link's targeting vision Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h02m47s50.png|Locking on to Lilo and Mertle Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h03m09s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h21m41s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h14m36s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m26s8.png|Link's glue Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m03s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m19s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h46m17s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h46m27s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h46m45s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m19s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h16m44s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h22m11s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m28s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m51s4.png|Locking on to Jumba and Pleakley Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m41s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m35s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m52s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m58s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h49m01s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h23m44s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m57s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m31s72.png|Locking on to Nani and Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m40s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h24m03s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m21s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h24m14s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h24m29s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m55s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h50m08s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m40s217.png|Locking on to a boy and a lady Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m21s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h25m28s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m27s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m51s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m55s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h51m25s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m05s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h52m20s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h52m54s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h52m37s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h55m05s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h54m21s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h57m32s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h56m42s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m08s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m25s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h57m51s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m31s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m38s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h59m26s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m46s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h17m36s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h59m03s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h01m04s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h00m28s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h00m33s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h08m51s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h47m48s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h49m14s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h18m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m19s206.png|Locking on to Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h09m04s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h27m09s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m24s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h27m33s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m08s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h03m24s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m44s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h28m05s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m00s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h04m10s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h04m38s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h29m45s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m35s15.png|Link with a tail Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h05m07s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h30m38s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m25s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h30m50s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h06m02s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h31m05s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m17s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h06m25s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h07m02s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h10m27s99.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Link-age ScreenCapture 31.01.13 1-30-08.jpg|Link in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-46-00.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-46-36.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-48-49.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-49-39.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-50-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-52-00.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-52-55.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-00-37.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-01-07.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-06-02.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-06-30.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-07-11.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-08-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 0-42-08.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 0-42-43.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-14-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-11-40.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Link.png Miscellaneous Panes41.jpg Trivia *According to Lilo, she named 251 "Link" not because he links people together, but because it is short for Linkenstein (the zombie president). *Link is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having red eyes instead. *Link's pod color is green. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Link as: "Experiment 251. Primary function: Binds together incompatible individuals." *In the English dub of the ''Stitch! anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Link's favorite type of sandwich is reverse hot dogs. Category:Experiments Category:Males